


Agent

by asdash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV 707 | Choi Luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A moderately longer take on the nature of Seven's job.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 16





	Agent

I walk through the front door bruised and battered from last night’s events. MC must be asleep, so I try to move quietly around the house.

I head towards the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. Sleep is not an option yet, not while adrenaline is still poisoning my system to this degree.

To my horror and to MC’s moreso, we end up face to face in the middle of the room. She also could not fall asleep and decided to stay awake and watch TV in the late hours of the night.

“Seven!…..”

Her eyes scan me swiftly, then she hurries towards the sink to soak a kitchen towel. I look down at myself and spot blood all over my arm and shirt. Damn, I should’ve booked a motel room for tonight.

“Seven, sit down.”

“But…”

She glares at me. I submit to her request and take a seat, tossing the piece of evidence I brought behind a counter.

The wet towel brushing over my battered arm brings some relief. Only now I realise how dangerous the work I do, actually is.

“I’ll just go take a shower.” I tell her.

I stand up and head towards the bathroom. As I walk in, I feel a presence standing behind me. It was MC. She wanted to join me.

We take each other’s clothes off and head under the shower. The lukewarm water against my skin is a pleasant change. MC takes the soap bar in her hands and starts rubbing my shoulders, then my sides, then settles on an embrace from the back. We stand like that, in silence, for what felt like a few minutes, before she speaks.

“Seven…”

Her voice breaks.

“...I can’t take this any more. I can’t…”

I turn around and grab her shoulders. The water was running down her face and her eyes they were so red it could’ve only meant she has been crying.

“MC. This is the last loose end I need to tie, before we can be free. Do you trust me?”

She hesitates.

“I promise we will be alright. Okay?”

She hesitates once more.

I let my hands drop. I knew this must’ve been impossible for her. Heck, if she came home to me like this I would go mad and kill whoever has done this to her.

“I love you”

Her words hit a heart string and I lean in to kiss her. As the fight or flight response in my body dissipates and reality becomes more clear, I realize that we are both completely bare under the shower, in each other’s arms.

My hands run all over her body, my kiss deepens as I cup her breasts in my hands. Her nails dig into my back, sending shivers throughout my body. I feel myself getting harder and her getting warmer. We spend the next fifteen minutes making love to one another. As the water runs colder we only get hotter. Only after the climax do we realize the boiler must’ve run empty halfway through and we have been drenching in ice cold water for a while. We jump out of the shower with freezing cold asses and wide grins on our faces.

We put our bath robes on and head towards the bedroom. MC throws herself on her side of the bed and pulls the blanket over her. She kisses me goodnight and immediately falls asleep. As I walk to the other side and finally lie down in bed, a feeling of uneasiness shoots through me. Something’s not right.

As I slowly pass out, I hear footsteps.

I stand up, grab my gun, walk to the door and press my ear against it. Definitely footsteps. But how? Nobody but us had a key or knew about this location.

I hear the bathroom door being kicked in. I look around but there’s no way out of this room, since we picked the one with no windows. We don’t trust windows anymore after what happened last time. MC wakes up with a horrified expression on her face.

How the hell did they find me?

Then it hit me.

The suitcase.

The damn suitcase I retrieved. They must’ve planted a GPS tracker on it.

The door is kicked open before I can release the gun safety. I am pinned against the wall by a brute twice my size while another one walks to MC and pulls her out of the bed. He points a gun at her temple as I watch horrified, unable to free myself from the tight grip.

“ _Where’s the suitcase?”_

“What suitcase?”

I get punched in the ear. Worth a try…

“ _Where’s the fucking suitcase. Tell me or_ _we’ll_ _fucking kill_ _her_ _.”_

“Let her go first and then I’ll tell you.”

“ _Well if you don’t tell us, I’ll fucking kill her anyway, so might as well.”_

They’re holding us both at gunpoint. It takes a split of a second for them to pull the trigger and finish the job. I have no choice…

“It’s behind the blue kitchen counter.”

He gestures to the third one to go look. I hear our entire kitchen being ripped apart in a furious rage, or maybe just a brutal way to destroy for the sake of it. He returns with the suitcase.

“ _Ah, you didn’t lie…”_

“I kept my word, now let her go.”

His laughter echoed like white noise in my ears as I watched him pull the trigger.

“No...no no no...”

After a moment of absence, I could feel the air from my lungs being ripped out by my desperate cries. I fell to my knees after I was finally let go from the grip, defeated. I crawled to MCs body and held it tight against my chest, as I howled towards the heavens like a wounded animal.

I caught my breath to look at her, my vision completely blurry. Her eyes were cold and lifeless. Her lips were turning blue. I kissed them anyway.

“ _What should we do with this loser?”_

Their words meant nothing to me anymore. All I could see was the woman I loved, where she once stood, now a lifeless husk.

“ _Finish him.”_

I press my lips against her forehead one last time as I feel a split second of pain in the back of my head.

The whole world went dark...

**Author's Note:**

> [Reset] / [Bad Ending].


End file.
